


Auto Corset __ Auto Connect __ Auto Correct

by Spot_On60



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: Hannibal’s had an accident. Face is trying to understand.





	Auto Corset __ Auto Connect __ Auto Correct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pasmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasmore/gifts).



Hannibal  
  
Where R U boss?  
  
Hone  
  
Home?  
  
Yes  
  
Y R U home already?  
  
Stroke my finger  
  
Is that like pull your finger??  
  
Stupid auto cucumber. Canton type. Broke fling we  
  
Fling we....  
  
Fonger  
  
Finger? U can’t type because U broke a finger????  
  
Yes  
  
Oh no! How did that happen?  
  
It got stuck in my butthole  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Oh my gos, stuck in my Buckley  
  
Come again?  
  
B U C K L E ! Stuck in hold terrible buckle  
  
One more time  
  
Holster. Jesus Heist!  
  
Okaaaaaay?  
  
Rust and I went to base whorehouse to get him epic penis  
  
First of all I didn’t know Benning had one of those. Second, Isn’t his penis epic enough? Maybe you could loan him yours  
  
Seaweed Jesus. Warehouse for epic penis  
  
E P I P END S  
  
E P I P E N S  
  
U went to warehouse with Russ for epi pens?  
  
Yes  
  
And U stuck your finger where?  
  
Not stucco Got stuck  
  
Got stuck where?  
  
Buckle of holistic  
  
Pretty sure epi pens aren’t holistic  
  
H O L S T ER  
  
U got finger stuck in buckle of your holster?  
  
Yes  
  
I’m also pretty sure Army gives those pens away with Dr note, no need for armed holdup  
  
Shut yup. Wiki tell u abourt later  
  
You have pain killers?  
  
Yes  
  
That explains a lot  
  
Very dummy  
  
Was that really necessary?  
  
F U N N Y Very flummoxed  
  
????  
  
Gfedfg*vvh((ngvvh7hn  
  
R U spanking the keypad?  
  
Maybe  
  
Can I get U anything?  
  
I’m horney  
  
This is awkward. I’m still at work, though I hear there’s now a whorehouse on base  
  
H U N G RY  
  
What would you like?  
  
Human beef  
  
That’s just wrong  
  
Jesus vice, H U N A N  
  
O K Hunan beef What do you want with that?  
  
Anthony  
  
Already told U U can’t have human beef  
  
A N Y T HI NG  
  
O K What else? Maybe something from drugstore?  
  
Hermaphrodites  
  
I’m good at procurements, but not that good. Where would I find those?  
  
Liquor store  
  
Really? Do they keep the hermaphrodites behind counter with cigarettes?  
  
No! I want Heinous & stalagmites  
  
Come again  
  
Heineken & S N A C K B I T E S  
  
O K You should take a nap. You’re crabby  
  
I will. I’m laying wit shit you left on bed this morgue  
  
I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that  
  
Y? it smells like you  
  
O K ... TMI  
  
S H I R T ... H A V E YOUR SHORT  
  
Murdock can’t stop giggling  
  
OMG Murdick is there?  
  
Is a murdick something I’d find with the hermaphrodites?  
  
You R gong to play for this  
  
I’m going to play for what now?  
  
Jist wair TILT U gget hone!  
  
Oh yeah? Easy for you to say  
  
B R A T  
  
Sorry you’re hurt  
  
It nor too bass  
  
See you soon  
  
O K Lobe u  
  
Lobe U 2

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  

**From H/F group pomptfest**

**Pasmore suggested:** I was looking at Damn You Autocorrect and saw one that made me cry with laughter.  Someone sent a text saying “Are chicken fajitas okay for dinner?” but it was autocorrected to “Are chicken vaginas okay for dinner?”.  Hannibal sends this text, or whatever you like, to Face, not realising it’s been autocorrected.  Face gets it when he’s with Murdock and the two of them try to think of an appropriate response.


End file.
